Sora (No Game No Life)
Sora (空そら, Sora)? is the main male protagonist of No Game, No Life and the cunning and manipulative half of the siblings. Abandoned by his parents, Sora is a NEET gamer along with his step-sister, Shiro, with whom he forms 『　　』 , or Blank. He is the main male protagonist of ''No Game, No Life''and the cunning and manipulative half of the siblings. He has a lackadaisical hate towards life and is pretty much dedicated only to gaming. He is voiced by Scott Gibbs in the English Version and Yoshitsugu Matsuoka in the Japanese Version. Personality Despite being a hikikomori, Sora shows a fairly social personality, as he is extremely outgoing, confident, with endless vitality and virility, and is not afraid to challenge people face to face, even if he knows when they are cheating. He is extremely manipulative, which he calls "negociation and diplomacy skill" and his playing style focuses on social aspects such as emotions, behaviors, tactics, observantion and human logic, compared to Shiro's, which consists in logic and calculations. He can be extremely arrogant while playing, especially when he finds a way to defeat his opponent. Due to his rough childhood, Sora harbors a lackadaisical hatred towards life, world and humanity, despite being actually able to have a social personality. To this extent, he believes that living in the world he was born in was a mistake and views humans as stupid and lowly creatures, including himself. His social anxiety makes him reach a level of uncounsciousness while in outside in the world he lived in, proven when he mistook the playground in the game with the Eastern Federation as his native Tokyo. Despite all of this, Sora does believe in the potential of humanity. When he is separated from his sister by more than a closed door, though, he becomes a spineless, cowardly wreck, and is only able to go back to his usual self when she is around. He views Shiro as an equal and even looks up to her, but is also very protective of her. Sora is shown to have a mildly perverted side, probably spurn from his initial lack of interaction with a girl other than his sister, and would make sexual advances towards other girls, especially Stephanie Dola. He wants to lose his virginity and calls it "to be fullfilled". Appearance Sora is a tall and lean young man with smooth fair skin, spiky red hair in the light novel (maroon in the anime). He has red eyes with dark bags under them which are probably due to excessive gaming with no signs of rest (sleep deprivation) and constantly wears a sly grin on his face. He was also seen in the old King's clothing and his yellow shirt which has the text "I (heart) humanity" in Kanji, along with a blue undershirt with a red hand band and sneakers. He wears his crown on his left arm. Trivia *The kanji for 空 (Sora)? means sky in Japanese, but can also be read as 空 (Kara)? which means emptiness, as pointed out by Shiro in their first encounter. *His Japanese voice actor, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, is the voice of the main protagonist is Kirito of the popular anime series Sword Art Online. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Reality Warper Category:Lawful Good Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Anti Hero Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Orphans